


Mistletoe Kiss At Midnight

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Fitzsimmons fluff for Christmas Eve :)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe Kiss At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is tomorrow! I hope ya'll enjoyed these little winter/holiday fics for the past 12 days. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The base was very quiet since it was Christmas eve almost everyone was already in their bunks for the night, everyone except Jemma Simmons. Simmons was sitting on the living room couch near the lit fireplace admiring the Christmas tree while sipping on some hot chocolate. Fitz left his bunk to find her. When he did he quietly padded across the room before sitting beside her on the sofa. “Why are you still up?” he asked, his worried eyes searching her face. “I like sitting down here. It's very peaceful at this hour.” she replied and Fitz nodded in agreement before sighing contently before settling into the couch beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The couple sat like that for a while, both of them silently enjoying each other's company as they watched the fire crackle. 

Some time had passed before Simmons stood and took her cup to the sink to wash it out. Fitz walked with her “Are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?” he asked and Simmons nodded “It doesn't even feel like Christmas yet, this past year has been so..abnormal.” she commented and Fitz nodded “Jemma..” he said suddenly as he glanced above her before smiling at her, “What is it?” she asked as she looked up to see she had ended up right under the mistletoe Skye put up earlier in the week. “Oh..” she muttered and Fitz smirked “Well you know the rules Jemma..” he said as he slowly pulled her into his arms, and she giggled as her cheeks turned pink. “Fitz-” she started before his lips gently met hers. He kissed her sweetly for a few seconds before pulling away, and she smiled shyly. She glanced past him to see that the clock read midnight. “Well look at that.” she gestured behind him and he turned to look at the clock. “Merry Christmas Fitz.” She whispered with a smile as she pressed her forehead to his “Merry Christmas Jemma.” he replied before kissing her again.


End file.
